Secet Emotions
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Sequel to Shocking discoveries what comes of Lois and Tess' time together


Secret Emotions  
Coupling: Lois/Tess  
A/N: Sequal

Lois moaned as she woke up. She lifted up looking at the time. It was 2 in the afternoon. She had to get to work. She stopped as she felt an arm snake around her bare waist and pull her against another very fit female form. The woman's hand went down and started to tease the inner thigh. She moaned feeling her body shiver. She leaned in more as she heard tess' voice softly say "remember my little French maid I ordered a two week vacation. We're only on the start of the second week" she said as she nipped along her ear.

Lois couldn't believe this was happening to her. Or that her and tess were actually her in the bedroom in the Ace of Clubs. Her phone was dead because Tess had took the battery out after a wrestling match for it. The match ended up very erotically to say the least. She licked her lips as tess' other hand began to massage her breast making it more firmer. She moaned softly and Tess chuckled. "I'm so glad I have this affect on you when you're not under the influence" she said as she sucked on her earlobe.

Lois turned to face her. Her breast rubbing up against hers as she straddled one leg around her waist pulling them close to each other. Each night was filled with exploration of new talents woman could do to each other. She loved it and she couldn't wait to see what tess has in store for her today. Tess started to attack her neck softly alternating in biting down it some before she said softly "Lets go experience a shower together. You've been showering alone and I've been left here in my mind working myself all alone thinking about the water dripping from your body. Down you're very beautiful breast and down those shapely legs and along your most intimate parts." She said touching each section she mentioned with a teasingly light brush of her finger tips.

Lois moaned feeling herself getting wet hearing tess talk about her that way. She shivered. She leaned back more into her and she nodded "Just go easy on me tess" she said softly and teasingly. Knowing she wasn't going to be getting anything easy in there.

Tess laughed softly and she got up and she walked not worrying about the sheet, baring her creamy skin and her ample breast for lois to see. AS well as the showing of moisture from just thinking about being in a shower with lois along her clit "Please lois don't keep me waiting"

She said before she started for the shower warming it up. She was leaving it up to lois to decide what she wanted. She heard the water running and then tes step into it. She closed her eyes thinking about the water gong along tess' body and then she got up and she walked into the steaming bathroom and closed the door. She opened the glass door to the shower and she was meet with tess' glourous green eyes "I wasn't to long was it" Lois asked as she went up to her kissing her deeply and pasisoantly pressing tess up against the wall there bodies getting wet and rubbing up against each other.

Lois danced her tongue against tess. Sucking on it. Getting a moan from tess she grinned as she started to kiss along her neck. Tess pushed her against the wall. "oh no. I'm the dominate one in here my love" she said as she started to suck the water off of lois. Going to her breast massaging one with one hand as she sucked on the nipple and the areole of it. Her hand going between legs and she massaged it roughly as she sucked harder and harder on her breast making lois squirm and moan. She started to buck her hips against Tess' hand.

She and Tess started to get into things more as tess lowered her mouth of her clit sucking on it rinking from her juices mixed with water. She closed her eyes shivering and bucking her hips more as lois came again and again. Tess didn't let up until she had her fill and she turned off the water "I think it's time for you to show me what you can do in the bad tho" she said with a wink.

The couple moved together kissing and groping each other to the bed. They landed in a heap of laughter as lois was on top. She moved one of Tess legs up in a bended position as she started ot move with her. Using both of there wmanhoods together. She looked into her eyes as hse kissed her deeply sucking and nipping at her lip. She moved down her body to Tess' clit as she started to suck and pull and nip at her clit. Shacking softly she moaned feeling tess buck her hips against her and convulsing as she worked her tongue into her folds moving quick and fast in her. She slurped up her juices. After a while she stopped and she got on top of tess kissing her lovingly "I think I finally found someone I know who wont leave me" she said as tess rolled them to the side holding her to get some rest to wait for tomorrows new sex capades together.


End file.
